Dead City
}}Dead City is a Raid map introduced in the 16.2.0 update. Appearance Dead City is a compilation of four Campaign maps and one multiplayer map. Those are City, Hospital, Blockmart, Silent School, and Bridge. Strategy If you have 3 friends (as randoms cannot be trusted normally), should your team be split into 4 roles: The Main DPS * This person should be the main damage output, mainly he/she will deal with powerful bosses and swarms of enemies. ** Good weapons for them are the Champion Peacemaker, the Automatic Peacemaker, the Excalibur or other high DPS and ammo primaries. * Second DPS - Backup if the main DPS dies/distracted by smaller targets. This DPS dishes out extra DPS from backup, primary and special weapons. ** The Thunderer/Exterminator, Laser Bouncer/Reflector and the Black Mamba/Casanova are good weapons to use for this player in order to kill small bosses (such as the Chainsaw Doctor and the Infected Truck Driver). The Anti-Swarm * This person should be using splash damage to help the DPS when they are attacked by small, powerful threats, such as Zombie Dogs. ** Some good weapons are the Champion Solar Cannon, the Destruction System or even the Shadow Spell. The Support * This person should prioritize on doing objectives and supporting the team all the time. Good weapons would be a fast melee and a good sniper such as the Dark Force Saber and Anti-Champion Rifle respectively. * Sometimes you just need luck in order to win. Also, communicate with your team would help more than this alone. If you have a group voice chat, you can use them to your advantage. Also, if you don’t have some of the weapons, it should be very cheap to unlock. ** Weapons unlocked at high levels like the Laser Bouncer can be alternated for the Fidget Thrower or the Bad Doctor (Actually works). * In this game mode, it is okay to die. The enemies are very powerful if you have weak armor. What you can do is to use the fact you can die a lot to your advantage by having your slow reloading weapons like the Big Buddy, the Prototype, or the Exterminator to reload. ** However, this should only be done once/twice as it takes lots of time to go anywhere in the map after the city. Unless you are in Hospital/School and you have to die in order to get to Blockmart/Bridge faster. *** This is made redundant by the addition of Checkpoints, which encourage strategic dying even more, but make traversing the map easier. The checkpoint inbetween Blockmart and the initial spawn is redundant, however, and should be avoided at all costs. * Wall-break weapons are a must-have in this game mode, as they make "Break The Hive" objectives trivial, and help out a great deal against The Cook boss behind Blockmart. * While it is tempting to try and take out the Teacher Zombie boss from a distance, it is much quicker to fight him at the front of the classroom, where he cannot hide behind the bookshelf and is unable to regenerate health. This may take some practice, however, as his magic projectiles and Neon Skeletons will take out an inexperienced player within moments. * The Teacher Zombie or the Blue Phantom can't be damaged while they are invisible. Monsters * In all difficulties (All take kinetic damage): ** Soldier Walker (Similar to the Soldier Crawler, but standing) ** Chainsaw Doctor ** Infected Doctor ** Infected Truck Driver ** Neon Skeleton ** Poisonous Plant ** Vulture (Similar to the Black Bird, but appears to be a reskin of the Eagle.) ** Red Slime ** Spider ** Spider Queen ** Blue Phantom ** Electric cop (A police version of Tortured Prisoner) ** Teleporting Alien ** Venom Nurse ** Venom Spitter ** Zombie ** Zombie Cat ** Zombie Dog ** Zombie Head Enemy 2 (Visually similar to the Zombie Head Weapon, but functionally identical to the Zombie Head Enemy) ** Policeman Zombie * In Medium/Hard Difficulties only: ** Double Headed Foot Soldier (Energy) ** Radioactive Spider Queen (Energy) ** Gas Mask Zombie (Energy) ** Marksman Zombie (Energy) * In Hard Difficulty only: ** Red Demon Frog (Magic) Bosses *Triple Headed Zombie *Monster from the Deep *Wizard/Teacher Zombie *The Cook *Plague Doctor Zombie Goals * ”Defeat the Boss!” - always available at the start and the end. Also, may be available in Hospital (most likely to happen), School and Blockmart (Least likely to happen). * ”Pick up the key” - happens after a boss was defeated or a task was done. * ”Enter the location” - happens after a key was picked up, except at the start of a match. * “Destroy all hives” - can happen in School (most likely to happen), Blockmart and Hospital (Least likely to happen.) * “Collect all virus samples” - can happen in Blockmart (most likely to happen), School (Least likely to happen) and Hospital. Rewards * Easy: Rare Chest * Medium: Mythical Chest * Hard: Golden Chest Maps Raid Map's Progression In Order: * City * Hospital * Blockmart * School * Bridge Note: Sometimes, the order for Hospital, Blockmart, and School can be changed, but City always comes in first and Bridge always comes in last. School has a roughly 50% chance of being first. Trivia * There is currently a glitch where you killed a triple-headed zombie after it is defeated, it will just be invisible. Burn it with a flamethrower to spot its location and use high damage projectile weapons to damage it. ** As of early May this year, this glitch has been patched. * This mode is likely based off of the video game Destiny, as they have similar mechanics. ** It could also be based off of the Co-op Zombie Survival game, Left 4 Dead 2. * The AI have become smarter as of the release of this game mode. It is harder, yet still possible, to trick enemies by leaving their “guarding zone”, so they won’t target you until you go back. Works the best after entering the hospital and the front of the school, as their guarding zone is small. * The enemies either have kinetic/magic/energy protection or they also have kinetic/magic/energy damage. It is not tested and needs confirmation for which is right. * This is the only game mode that requires modules to cause damage. * The minigame shares similarities to Co-op Survival: ** They require four players (They can't kill each other, instead they have to kill zombies and other enemies along the way for rewards) ** There is a timer (in Co-op Survival, you would get up to three minutes, in Raid you get twenty minutes) * Unlike other PvE game modes, the monsters are much stronger, and it is recommended not to attempt to play until you have a reasonable loadout. (Loadout should contain at least on self-heal, one high DPS weapon, one high damage splash damage heavy, one strong flamethrower, toxic sprayer a backup of at least 15 lethality, a melee for movement speed, and a very high damage sniper rifle. before doing raids, be sure to equip proper modules. ** If you have one high-module sniper, you can blast through Easy mode to grind xp & coins. * The map name Dead City might come from the map with the exact same name from the game, War Robots. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Multiplayer Modes